The Arena
by Cerulean Waters
Summary: The wars are over and the G-boys along with Zechs, Noin and Treize go to unwind by playing lasertag at the nearest arena. Whose team will win? No pairings, One-shot. R


Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Gundam Wing…but I don't. If you sue me, you will receive a lot of clothes, and a few homework assignments. Nobody really wants those, but I do own Brian, the lasertag employee.

Pairings: None really, Relena won't be present in this story, simply because I don't think she would play lasertag. Most of the other girls are cut simply because I didn't want too many characters. Sorry! ;;;

Timeline: a year or so after the first war, the second war never happened. Trieze is still alive and somehow he and Zechs got all buddy-buddy with the other boys.

If you've never played lasertag, I'll explain it a bit. If you have, just skip this part. Anyway, lasertag is, I believe, mostly an American game, please correct me if I'm wrong. It is (at least where I've played) played in a maze lit with black lights and lots of fog machines, there are two teams of a certain number who are fighting against each other, and each player wears a vest with glowing targets on it. They each get a gun and attempt to shoot players of the other team. If you are shot, you can't shoot for 30 seconds (believe me, it feels like forever), the targets stop glowing for 30 seconds, and the other team gets a point, the team with the most points after half an hour or so wins.

'thoughts'

"speech"

oOoOo

The Arena

By Cerulean Waters

Brian lazily plopped his feet onto the counter top, his shift had just begun and business was unusually slow. 'Geez, the largest lasertag arena on the colony and no one's here on a Saturday evening.'

Before he could even think about taking that thought back, a flurry of limbs and chestnut hair screeched through the swinging doors, barely avoiding hitting the front desk. The whirlwind formed into a young man with long braided hair and a mischievous grin.

He practically bounced up to the counter, pulled himself on top and made himself comfortable, knocking Brian's feet off at the same time.

"Beating us inside doesn't mean that you'll win, Duo."

The man addressing the other stood with a small group of people who had also just stepped into the arena, and had platinum blonde hair.

"Ah, Zechs, I was merely giving you a taste of your impending defeat." Duo replied mockingly, giving a small bow from where he sat.

Quatre stepped between the two before Zechs could come up with some witty snark, and said politely to the still startled man seated at the desk, "We need to get eight tickets for half an hour. We'll be playing each other in teams of four."

Brian stood, nodding haltingly, to do as bid and handed the gentle faced boy the tickets.

"Do you need any help with equipment?"

04 smiled, "No, I think we'll be just fine. If we need anything, I shall inform you."

And with that, all five pilots, along with Zechs, Treize and Noin, swept themselves into the depths of the empty arena in search of the victory that only half of them would gain.

oOoOo

The teams ended up as; Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Zechs versus Heero, Wufei Noin and Treize, much to Duo's and Zechs' disappointment, because if they were on the same team, they obviously couldn't beat the crap out of each other. Well, they could but their teammates probably wouldn't approve and it would kind of defeat the purpose of the game.

Each of them put on their equipment and the teams went to opposite sides of the arena. The room was about a hundred by two hundred feet big (A/N: hey I'm American, I use feet not meters) and was divided up by walls strategically placed so that a person could hide behind them, but you couldn't trap anyone.

Duo's team huddled in their corner with the most obvious advantage; they had Quatre, the strategist, who was currently speaking in a hushed but rapid tone. The clock would begin in approximately three minutes and they had little time.

oOoOo

'Four, three, two, one' Wufei counted down silently in his head before the alarms that signaled the beginning of the match rang. His team consisted mainly of people who worked better apart, so their only strategy was to split up and hunt the other group down. They hoped it would be enough.

As he rounded a corner, a tiny cloud of dust rose to meet him. Wufei stopped and clapped his hand over his nose, willing the sneeze that had welled up to stay inside. He never noticed the dark shadow perched on top of the intersection of the two walls.

Trowa smiled slightly, the only sign of triumph that he gave as he leveled his gun and shot his enemy's target, leaving Wufei defenseless for the next thirty seconds, then flipped lightly to the floor on the opposite side of the barrier and sprinting to the next corner.

oOoOo

Bracing herself against the wall, Noin tilted her head back to listen. Shutting her eyes was dangerous at a time like this, but she was fairly confidant that Duo was the only one who could out-sneak her, and he was at the other side of the room, battling Heero. Ah, there it was, padded footsteps. Probably Zechs, he was the only one of that size on the opposing team.

She waited for the right moment before jogging out into the open and…

"Oomph!"

She had obviously misjudged the distance between them and had run straight into Zechs' chest, her cheek meeting his target vest. Noin looked up to find that he was just as surprised at their collision and had not reached for his gun. She smirked inwardly.

Zechs blinked in confusion when the woman turned and ran in the other direction. Wasn't she going to attack him? He looked down at his chest where the normally florescent circles had turned to a plain dark color, showing his status as wounded, 'Crap, I guess she already did.'

oOoOo

Meanwhile, on the other end of the arena, two pairs of eyes, cobalt and violet, sized up their opponents. Both guns lay forgotten to the side, where Duo had thrown Heero's after wresting it from the boy's grasp and dropping his own at the same time. (A/N: I don't think it's like Duo to be so clumsy, but hey, it's more fun without the guns.)

Finally, after several minutes of unblinking silence, Heero feinted to the right before lunging to where the guns lay. He almost had one in his hand when Duo tackled him from behind, pushing him forward and into the wall. Heero, being the larger and stronger one, continued in his quest for weapons but was foiled when his eyes were covered with the other's hands.

The two of them continued their little sparring match, oblivious to anything else, and would have gone on for who knows how long had not an outside force intervened. Both of their target vests went dark at the same time.

Duo was the first to notice, and he released Heero's arm from where it was twisted behind his back. Heero turned and was about to attack when he also noticed. They faced each other, nodded, grabbed their respective guns and sprinted in away from each other.

Quatre and Treize, let loose their laughter, no longer able to hold it in from where they both hung from the tops of the walls on opposite sides of the aisle where the brawl had taken place. Then the truce that had been formed when they had shot the other two fighters ended and both dropped to the ground.

oOoOo

When the half hour match came to an end, a sweaty but happy bunch gathered at the entrance of the arena. Duo's team had won, Wufei was sulking in the corner over his losses as was Heero, and in general, life was good.

The group stood studying the scoreboards for a moment before chaos broke loose.

"Injustice! Someone must have changed the scores, there is no way Maxwell shot me _that_ many times!" Wufei practically screamed.

"Hn. I did badly" I'm sure we can all guess who said that.

"Hah! Shinigami rises! Take that Zechsy! I _so_ whooped your bum!" Duo took a running jump and landed on Zechs' shoulders. He perched there and flashed a 'V' for victory.

"I…I lost to Quat- Quatre…" Treize stuttered, unwilling to believe that he had lost to the small, angelic looking pilot.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone, we're closing up in 5 minutes so be ready to leave." Brian mad quick shooing motions with his hands. 'Dear god, why can't they just leave already?'

Eight faces turned to glare at him before resuming their bickering.

Brian groaned and slumped down in his chair. 'This wouldn't be so bad if it didn't happen _every_ single friggin' Saturday. Maybe I can get someone to trade shifts with me.'

oOoOo

You like? Reviews are feasts for my starving soul, (clutches heart dramatically) so please give them to me! Flames accepted and appreciated, if only for me to laugh at.


End file.
